Processes of growing crystals are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 4,239,583 Dec., 1980 Hatch et al 4,295,857 Oct., 1981 Schuler et al 4,919,899 April, 1990 Herrmann et al 4,886,646 Dec., 1989 Carter et al 5,078,975 Jan., 1992 Rhodes et al 5,096,676 April, 1992 McPherson et al 5,106,592 April, 1992 Stapelmann et al 5,173,087 Dec., 1992 Kroes et al 5,221,410 June, 1993 Kushner 5,363,797 Nov., 1994 Uenishi et al 5,419,278 May, 1995 Carter 5,641,681 June, 1997 Carter 5,643,540 July, 1997 Carter et al ______________________________________
The principal object of this invention is to provide a simple and reliable method for growing crystals of proteins or other organic or inorganic materials in a compact apparatus. In accordance with the invention crystals are grown within a sealed capillary tube in which a solution of the substance to be crystallized is separated from a suitable absorbent by a quantity of gas, and in which the spacing between the solution and the absorbent is maintained by capillary forces. The solvent evaporates gradually, and the solvent vapor passes through the gas and is absorbed by the absorbent.
The preferred apparatus in accordance with the invention uses a single capillary tube which contains the solution of the substance to be crystallized, one or more charges of liquid containing absorbent and one or more volumes of air or other gas separating the solution from the absorbent liquids. End caps placed at opposing ends of the capillary tube seal the fluids within the tube.
The invention provides a very simple and compact device for growing crystals of protein and other materials of scientific interest. The invention affords the experimenter with a high degree of flexibility in setting the proper rate of evaporation of the solvent and other variables affecting crystallization.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, when read in conjunction with the drawings.